Dauntless Grace
by DivergentPhoenix
Summary: Tris is a surgical attending who is already worshipped because of her parents, Natalie and Andrew Prior, famous surgeons for incredible breakthroughs. Four is the closed up Attending Neurosurgeon with the whole hospital staff swooning over him. What if Four has something to do with Tris' past? What if they cross paths once more? FOURTRIS!
1. Ocean Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Seattle Grace or Divergent, even though my initials are VR. I wish I did, though;)**

**Also, no ideas can be taken from this story. I don't own all of the themes, but I own my writing, and it will not be copied. If you do take an idea from it, please give me credit.**

**Tris POV**

I slowly walk into the giant building with Caleb at my side, admiring it's every tile, pane, and shard of glass. The building we were walking into? It's called Divergent Grace. The reason it's so giant? It is split into 5 factions. Abnegation Grace, Erudite Grace, Amity Grace, Candor Grace, and the one that I am continuing my surgical career in, Dauntless Grace. This is the best hospital in the world, because there aren't any fights between factions, and everyone helps everyone out. This is the best hospital in the world, and they asked for me to be a Surgical Attending here. Me! I was so thrilled when I received the offer, and ecstatic when Caleb had one too. We've never been apart, Caleb and I, ever since birth. We're not just siblings; we're best friends.

As we step foot into the hospital, we get cheers and welcomes from doctors from all factions, unlike the other surgical interns and new Attendings, who aren't even getting a 'hello'. Caleb and I look at each other and frown. We're only getting this attention because of our parents, Natalie and Andrew Prior, are the best General Surgeons in the world, and who chose Abnegation because it offered them the most. They are also the Joint Chief-of-Surgery. All we wanted was to be normal surgeons.

As I look up, I see all doctors and nurses lining the railings. Then, I see one who catches my eye. He is handsome, with dark brown hair, almost black, swept to the side, and a muscular build. But what intrigues me is his eyes. Deep, ocean blue eyes that could lead you into his soul if you stared long enough. He meets my eyes, and his jaw drops. I don't exactly know why, but I he seems familiar, I give him a little smile, and keep walking. Soon, in the middle of the lobby, I see them. My parents! I run to Dad at the same time as Caleb runs to Mom. We hug, and Mom says, "Which faction do you want to go with?"

"Dauntless Grace, I think, in my opinion that they could do the most for me and my career as a Neonatal Surgeon." I answer confidently.

"Erudite Grace, definitely. It would be best for my career as a Neurosurgeon." Caleb states, using the same tone that I did.

Then, Dad announces, "Staff of Divergent Grace, it is my honor to announce my son and daughter as Surgical Attendings at Divergent Grace. Tris will head Dauntless Grace's Neonatal department, while Caleb heads Neurosurgery in Erudite Grace. You may recognize them from articles, and news segments. Tris is the Best Neonatal Surgeon there is, likewise with Caleb and Neurosurgery. They will be assisting Natalie and I with our duties as the Joint Chief-of-Surgery. I am extremely proud of my inseparable twins."

Caleb and I get deafening applause as we walk towards our factions. We turn to each other and smile, and then we both turn away.

I walk towards the section of people standing under the giant black, glassy letters in black scrubs waiting for me to join them. I walk through the black doors that are lined with glass, and am greeted by a group of 7 people. 3 girls, 4 boys. One of the boys being Blue Eyes.

"Hi! We're like, the 'popular' group in this hospital, and we would like it if you sat with us at lunch, today. Assuming that you won't get paged.," They all chuckle, "That's happened to every single one of us one too many times. We'd like to introduce ourselves. This is-" Blue eyes speaks up, but I interrupt him with, "It's fine. I already know most of you, so we'll start with that. Zeke, Head Anesthesiologist, Uriah, Attending and Head of Ortho, Marlene, Attending and Head of General Surgery, Shauna, Attending and Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery, Christina, Attending and Head of Trauma, Will, Attending and Head of Plastics, and, I really only don't know your name," I say, gesturing to each of them in turn including Blue Eyes, and remembering when Mom told and described to me about this "popular" group. They are supposed to be the best Doctors in Dauntless Grace.

"I'm Four, Attending and Head of Neurosurgery. It's nice to meet you Tris, Attending and Head of Neonatal Surgery and heir to Chief," He says, laughing and using my format of introductions.

Just then I am paged to Room 1064 for a Cervical Tumor, and I see that Marlene is too. "See you guys later, if I finish this Cervical Tumor with Marlene. I think this a chance for me too get to know you better, Marlene. Let's go check it out, shall we?," I say, already running.

"See you later Tris," They all chorus, but the only one that I'm looking at is Four. And he's staring at me too. I wonder why. I'm plain, and not desirable. Oh, well.

-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-

After the surgery, I am sickened at the thought of telling the girl's parents that she has stage IV cancer. We got in there to take out the rather large tumor, but it had already invaded the bladder through the cervix. We had to close her up. I was shocked, I mean who let's it get that far? When I examined her before she was prepped, I could see the tumor with my naked eye. It was different...at this hospital, I would get bigger cases because of it's reputation. My parents reputation. My reputation. The Attendings' reputations'. I just had to remember that.

I make it until lunch, and Christina led me to their table. I see two chairs empty. One by Four, and one by Will. Christina heads for the one by Will, so I head where I would have gone anyway. We talk about our surgeries so far, and going around the circle. Marlene and I are sitting beside each other, so when it comes to us, I start with, "We had a** very** large cervical tumor.," She takes over, "It was so large, that we could see it with the naked eye.," I see my friends eyes widen.

"What's this about a tumor?," I hear a familiar voice interrupt our conversation, so I stand up and turn around. It ends up being Caleb, with my parents. Caleb extends his arms, and lean into them. "So, tumor?," He asks, intrigued.

"I had a cervical tumor this morning in an 18 year old girl that was so large that you could see it with the human eye.," I say excitedly.

"I was in the ER this morning with some interns and I had a couple concussions and a hematoma, but nothing as big as that!," He grins. My parents are looking at us with wonder. "Come on, Mom and Dad, we've always gotten along well," Their eyebrows raise up and I interrupt Caleb and mutter, "Except for when we're 'surgery hungry'"

"That's what I thought," Mom says, wistfully, "I just wish I could see you too like that again."

I hear three pagers beep. I look around and it's mine, Caleb's and _Four's? _It's a toddler who had a C.T and an M.R.I and has a very dangerous hematoma, a large one in her brain, an aneurysm in her hand, and she had swallowed monopoly pieces. "Looks like your going to see it again, Mom.," Four just laughs and we run to Dauntless Grace's OR 2.

"I can't believe they needed two factions for this," I say to Four, and he agrees. "Listen, Tris, I need to tell you something, and I know it's only been one day, but meet me outside the hospital at 9. That's when I get off. Unless you're on call or something.," He says the last part sadly. I look at the gallery and I see my parents, a couple members from Erudite, my new friends, including Christina, who is mouthing _Tris is gonna get some tonight!_

I roll my eyes at her, and turn to Four and reply, "No, no, Four, I get off at 9 too. I'll meet you there.," I promise, and then I walk up to the table and say in a very confident voice, "10 blade."

* * *

**So, what do you think of the first chapter? Should I continue this story? The next chapter will be what Four needs to tell Tris, and how she reacts. There's also a special surprise! Please R&amp;R. I appreciate helpful hints to write better, but I DO NOT TAKE HATE REVIEWS OR PMS'.**


	2. I Love You

**Four POV**

I can't believe that I like a girl so much and I have only known her for one day. Her silky golden-blond hair, her striking icy blue-gray eyes, her personality: Selfless, smart, kind, brave and honest. She's amazing. Nothing like those slutty scrub nurses who keep hitting on me and trying to get me into an on-call room. I have to tell her how I feel. Hopefully, she likes me too. But there's still that one thing: She seems extremely familiar. It's like her name's on the tip of my tongue, but its not coming out. I have to hold off on asking her out until I have a hunch on who she is.

Right at that moment, she says, ""I can't believe they needed two factions for this." I can't help but agree. There is a lot of dangerous things in her body. Aneurysms, hematomas, and foreign objects. Basically, monopoly pieces. I have to confront her about who she is sooner than later. It's been bothering me all day! I find this the perfect time and say, "Listen, Tris, I need to tell you something, and I know it's only been one day, but meet me outside the hospital at 9. That's when I get off. Unless you're on call or something.," I says the last part full of disappointment. Even if this is a confrontation, I still really enjoy talking to her.

She looks up, and sees a lot of familiar faces, looks back at me and says, ""No, no, Four, I get off at 9 too. I'll meet you there.," I sigh in relief and she walks up to the table confidently and says with authority, "10 blade."

I walk up behind the patient and mirror Tris' tone only asking for a scalpel, and Caleb follows me after he has walked up to the girl's hand with the command 'scalpel' as well.

-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=10-4+6=104+6=10-4+6=10-

I stand in my office, looking around. It's not as big as the Chief's, but it is better than nothing._ The other Attendings only get lockers, unlike the heads_, I snort. The surgery went well. Tris' surgical skills are flawless. Her every cut, stitch, suture, and grab is amazing. You can easily tell that she is the daughter of Natalie and Andrew Prior. Prior. Prior? PRIOR? Tris is my former best friend Beatrice Prior? HOLY SHIT! AND I LIKE HER TOO! CRAP! HOW DID I NOT EVEN NOTICE UNTIL NOW?

*_Flashback*_

_ It's a beautiful breezy day in Chicago. I walk outside to meet my best friend, Bea Prior, the person who means the world to me. I've known her since we were both three, and I would definitely pick her over my sorry excuse of a parent. She knows every single one of my secrets, and I know hers. It's her 17th birthday today, and I have quite a few things to tell her. _

_"Hey Toby!" I hear the melodious chirp of my best friend somewhere above me. I look up and I see the long, flowing blond hair and the mischievous blue-gray eyes of the person I was looking for._

_"What are you doing up there Bea?"_

_"I don't know. I guess I just like the view," She says scaling down the tree. We walk to her porch, a mere 10 feet away, and sit down on the steps._

_"So, I have to tell you a few things...you're going to like some of them...and hate the others." I start off with that, and continue once I see her confused face, "First of all, Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday Beatrice Prior, Happy Birthday to you!" As I sing this, I pull out from behind me, a box with holes cut into it to accommodate the small, barking, wagging creature inside. She only didn't notice it because I left it behind the porch step before I found her in the tree._

_Bea lifts her hands to her mouth as she discovers the cute Husky/Pomeranian puppy sitting inside the box with a bed, food and water, and a chew toy. "Tobias Eaton! Thank you so much! I've always wanted a puppy, and you know that, but I know you and you would only buy me," She stares at the puppy with a smile before naming it, "Avalanche, for a reason, so, anything you want to say? Plus, you called me Beatrice, and you only call me that if things are serious."_

_Thank god, she noticed! I rub my hand on my neck and I blurt, "I'm moving...to Washington." I see tears welling up in her eyes and I hurry to stop them, "Please Bea, don't cry! If you cry, I'm going to cry and I don't ever cry!" She lets out a watery laugh and buries her head in my chest, wrapping her arms around me. I hug her back and hear her muffled voice, "Don't you dare ever forget me Tobias Eaton! I've done too much to be forgotten!"_

_"I could never and will never EVER forget you, Bea. You are a part of my life. I love you, Beatrice." W_e_'ve said 'I love you' to each other before, but that's not what I meant. I'm in love with her. I hope she caught on._

_"I love you too, Toby." She replies, sniffling._

_"No, Beatrice Grace Prior, I'm in love with you." I stare into her eyes and I lean in to meet her perfect pink lips in a kiss, sweating. What if she rejects it and stops being friends with me and I never hear from her again and then she suddenly dates that Robert kid and they get married and - Wait a minute, Tobias. She responds eagerly, kissing back while wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. Yes!_

_We kiss for what seems like forever, and when we break apart for air she says, "I'm in love with you too, Tobias James Eaton. Never forget me. If we're meant to be together, fate will do it's job."_

_I stand up, pull her into one last passionate kiss, and walk back to my house. It's not a home anymore. It stopped being that the moment Marcus hit my mother. _

_"I'll never forget you Beatrice Prior! I'll come back for you!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

I swiftly pull my black leather jacket over my head and walk outside through the lobby to meet Tris. I sit down on one of the benches, the metal making me shiver. I shake of nervousness, fear, and the fact that I like my best friend! I wait and put my head in my hands to think and a split second later, I hear, "Did you really think that I wouldn't show?"

I look up and see the Queen of wooing me herself. The beautiful Tris...and my best friend who probably doesn't remember me. "No, I was just waiting for you to walk over here.," I reply smoothly.

She sits down next to me and I notice her body shaking. I shrug my leather jacket off my shoulders and gently place it over hers. "Thank you, you really didn't have to do that!"

"So umm, Tris," I don't know where to start, so I face it head on, "I mean, Beatrice."

"I'm not Beatrice. I knew one though. She died when-you know, I shouldn't be telling you this." My heart sinks. Beatrice, MY beautiful Beatrice is dead? How? Hold on, Her name has to be Beatrice! All the clues lead to it! Maybe she's wearing something that I know about...I look towards her neck, and I see a familiar silver pendant. It has curvy cursive letters in silver, BGP - her initials. The one I bought her for her 10th Birthday!

I try to touch a topic that is familiar to both of us to see if she gets tricked and responds accordingly. "Ok, never mind...How's Avalanche by the way?"

"Oh...um, she passed away, last year actually," She wipes away a couple of lone tears, "Wait. How do you know about Avalanche?" She asks while squinting suspiciously.

I laugh, her face hasn't changed one bit! She studies my face, I open my mouth to speak, but she beats me to it, her features softening and her eyes curious, "Tobias?" She whispers, not being able to believe it.

"Yes, Bea, it's me!" The next thing that happens I was totally not prepared for. I feel something crashing into my lips, soft, amazing. I close my eyes and respond, pulling her into my lap and kissing back. We pull away and at the same time we say,

"I love you."


	3. The Triage

**YAY I'M BACK!**

**Tris POV**

I wake up, feeling the hard side of a mattress, instead of the pillowy feeling of my bed at home. I slowly open my eyes, and realize that I'm not in my apartment. I'm in the on call room. A smile starts to grow on my lips, when I remember last night. We kissed! Oh my god! Tobias and I work in the same hospital! Wow, I was right, fate does do it's job.

I stayed here last night, because before Tobias and I parted ways, I had an emergency surgery. A woman had gone into early labor, and the baby was facing the wrong way, so I delivered one healthy preemie, and the lady started crashing. I saved her, but I was so exhausted that I just fell into an on call room.

I get up, go home, take a shower, and come back. I couldn't stand smelling bad during work. It was just a little peeve of mine. I walk back into Divergent Grace, smiling at everybody that I see. What? I was happy this morning. I walk into the attending's lounge, and the group is sitting there, in their own little corner. I walk up to them, and Christina blurts, "What the hell happened to you? You look like shit." Wow, so honest.

I say, "Emergency surgery. Early Labor. Healthy Preemie. Crashing Mother. Mother in ICU." I count off on my fingers as I retell what happened.

"Can't form large sentences, huh?" That came straight out of Tobias' mouth. I take one look at his smirking face, and retort, "If you know what was good for you, you'd shut your face. The last person who got on my bad side is now currently sitting in jail with permanent scars and fractures that can never be fixed." That shut him up.

A loud knock startles everyone in the lounge, but I turn around and find that Caleb is leaning on the side of the door. "Hey Sis, someone sent a card for you. They asked me where you were, but I said that I'd deliver it for them." Caleb excessively smiles with his hands behind his back. Hands behind his back! That was always his telltale.

I squint my eyes at him, and I stride up to receive the card. It feels way heavier than a wishful card should. I think back to the days when Caleb and I had prank wars. One time, he dyed my hair blue, HIS favorite color, and no matter what I did, it didn't come out for a week! I later got him back by filling all of the front Oreos in our pantry with toothpaste. Just like that, we fought, back and forth. Suspecting that the card was going to spray something, I turned it around, and opened it at Caleb with a devious smile. Bile shoots all over his scrubs, and he groans. I hear laughter in the background, but I ignore it.

"Come on, Tris. Couldn't you NOT get that one?"

"Nope," I tell him, "Your hands were behind your back, and this card is a little too heavy to be a card. Also, don't think that I forgot prank wars."

"It was one week, Tris! One week!"

"Yeah, one week of navy blue hair! One week!" I mimic him.

"Alright fine. I admit. My thirteen year old self was a little stupid. Come on, Bring it in, Sis. Let's hug it out."

I know he's going to smother me, so I duck under his arm, and say, "Missed me, missed me!"

"You can keep your puke to yourself. You can hug me, after you change your scrubs." I add.

"You keep ruining my tricks!" He leaves, muttering something along the lines of 'It had to be puke.'

I just laugh, and turn around to my new found friends, who are looking at me like I'm an alien. "That was Caleb Prior, your brother?" Marlene asks.

"Yep. We have a pretty good relationship as far as siblings go. He's like my best friend, who I can tell anything to. Except, he's not my best friend," I look at Tobias when I say this, and he smiles, "He's my second best friend. Whatever that is." I shrug my shoulders, "We've spent so much time together, as we're twins. We both went to Harvard Medical so that we would be closer. And we went on the same scholarship, too. I later went somewhere else. I got a PHD and doctorate at Yale, while Caleb headed to Stanford. So, we met again 2 years ago, when we both went to Mass Gen, and then we came here. He's always been there for me, except for prank wars. Oh, yeah, that was a pure bundle of joy," I mutter sarcastically.

Everyone is in awe of how friendly a sibling relationship can be, except for Christina, who says, "He's hot."

I gasp and shudder, "Oh, my god. We were both in the "Popular Clique" in High School. You should've seen how many people hit on him per day."

"Whatever, he's single and hot. Wait he's single, right?" Christina asks.

"Yes, he's single. But not hot. Got it?"

"No, he's hot," The other girls murmur in agreement.

"Whatever."

My pager bleeps. I hear other pagers in the room as well going off as well. "Did anyone else get asked to go to the ER?"

They all raise their hands, and I look to the TV screen. "Hi, your watching Seattle News Daily 24/7 with Diane Roma and Bill Polar. We're at the harbor in Seattle where a ferry has had a spill, and an overheating. It has crashed, and we have confirmed that the captain and co-captain have passed on. It was a technical error, and Nautical Seas will be sued. All surviving passengers either have been rescued and" are being taken care of by the paramedics and surgeons, or are still being found. We'll be back in 10 minutes with more information."

I race to the ER, the rest of Dauntless on my heels. I know that my parents are going to let me handle triage, it's what I seriously excel in. Well, other than my specialty, of course. I get to the ER, and I see hundreds of colors, doctors, equipment, and my parents.

"Alright, Divergent Grace!"

The whole room stops buzzing with conversation, and the room becomes deadly quiet. "Ok. Because our hospital is located close to pretty much every one of these major accidental or provoked instances. Now, this is one of the biggest that this hospital has handled, even as a Level 1 Trauma Center. We do have a few members of our team of doctors that has been in many of these themselves, as the injured, and the doctor. It's how well they performed that made them head of triage, trusted by many patients, doctors, and well, everybody. Tris and Caleb Prior, this is a sensitive subject to you both, but as heir to chief, you have the responsibility to help us when we are overloaded. This is obviously one of those moments. Please come up here and start leading triage and organization." My father leads.

I walk up there, head held high, and looks of curiosity from everyone, including my new found friends. My mother starts her half, "Any nurse, member of the faculty and staff, etcetera, please make sure that each and every piece of equipment is working, and nurses, clear EVERY OR Room's schedule that can be cleared, and every hospital room. We can't have unnecessary patients in the ICU, hospital rooms, or the NICU. Come on people, this is going to be a long night."

They walk away and the two of us, Caleb and I, walk up to give instructions on how to approach the situation. "I hope that we aren't complete strangers to you guys," A couple giggles voice around the room, "so with that, let's get started. Yes, both my brother and I have been in tragic accidents and have triaged and operated through them as well. We'll start with the triage. Is that all right, Caleb."

"Yeah, sure however you want to play this. You're the accomplished one. I, on the other hand, am not sure why I am standing here."

"Caleb, you are every bit as talented as I am, if not more, so let's assemble a triage team." I call a couple of codes, and a few ambulances start on their way. "Paramedics are obviously at the field, so we're going to call in surgeons to help them. We will be choosing some from each faction, residents and attendings. I call off Dauntless, my brother will call off the Erudite, and we will then Call off Candor. We need all Amity here to help PTSD victims, depression, suicidal, etcetera. Trust me, we will have those, I was one of them. Abnegation are organizing a center for relatives of victims to find their unidentifiable relative. From Dauntless," I scan the crowd,"We will need Neuro," I smile at Four, "Ortho, Neonatal, Cardio...I think that's it." I finish and turn to Caleb, "Caleb."

"Right. That sounds good. Trauma, you are staying here. After all, we need people to start, well, saving people after ambulances bring them in. I know that you're probably asking 'well, then we don't have any Neuro, Cardio, Neo, or Ortho? What now?' Well, actually Tris and I are only taking a few people. So, from Erudite, I'll take Cara from Neo, Fernando from Ortho, myself from Neuro, Jeanine from Cardio. All of you bring one trusted resident. From Candor, Lauren from Neuro, Al from Ortho, Arizona from Neo, and Christina Yang from Cardio. Same thing applies. One trusted resident."

"From Dauntless, we've got Four from Neuro, Shauna from Cardio, myself for Neo, and Uriah for Ortho. Bring one trusted resident."

I see big, flashing vehicles pull up to the doors of the ER. "Hey surgeons on Triage! Get in an ambulance! If you're staying, move it! The first group is 30 seconds out! Get ready, people! Let's do our best today, and save some lives!" I yell as I jump into an ambulance, riding away from the safe haven of a hospital.

* * *

**Here I am, Everybody! So, next chapter is the Triage, and maybe some FourTris if you guys review.**

**EXTRA DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Grey's Anatomy characters that I incorporate in this.**

**I seriously hope that you guys enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think is going to happen at the Triage scene! You never know, I might just incorporate your idea, with you as the original owner!**

**Remember to R&amp;R! Let's get to 20 reviews this time!,**

**-TobiasTris4ever**


End file.
